Tuuliklaani
Tuuliklaani (engl. WindClan) on kissoista koostuva ryhmä, joka elää suurimmaksi osakseen avoimilla nummilla. Tuuliklaanin perustaja oli Tuulitähti ja Tuuliklaani nimettiin hänen mukaansa. Kuvaus : Tuuliklaanilaiset elävät avoimilla nummilla ja niityillä ja saalistavat pääasiassa jäniksiä. He sietävät klaaneista vähiten vettä, sillä he ovat tottuneet kuivaan ruohoon nummilla. Vetensä he saavat nummilla kulkevista puroista. Tuuliklaanin kissat eivät nuku mielellään pesissä, sillä he ovat tottuneet raikkaaseen ilmaan ja taivasalla nukkumiseen. : Metsässä he olivat lähimpänä Kuukiveä ja sen löytäjä oli Tuuliklaanin ensimmäinen parantaja. Tästä he ovat hyvin ylpeitä ja pitävät itseään siunattuina, koska heidän reviirillään ei ole puita, jotka haittaisivat näköyhteyttä Hopeahäntään. : Tuuliklaanilaiset ovat luonteeltaan äärimmäisen lojaaleita ja kestäviä. Joskus he ovat hermostuneita ja pakenevat helposti vaaran tieltä. Tuuliklaani on helpoiten ärsyyntyvä, mutta vähiten todennäköinen aloittamaan taistelun klaanien välillä. Tuuliklaanilaisia pidetään klaanikissoista nokkelimpina. Lisäksi tuuliklaanilaiset tuntevat kaksijalat parhaiten, koska asuvat lähellä heitä. : Tuuliklaanilaisten turkit ovat yleensä ruskean ja harmaan sävyisiä, ja niiden avulla he sulautuvat reviirinsä maastoon vaivatta. He ovat nopeita ja ketteriä kuin tuuli, mutta myös hyvin laihoja. Tuuliklaanilaista on vaikea saada kiinni, mutta jos saa, tämä on helppo päihittää tuuliklaanilaisten fyysisen koon puutteen vuoksi. Reviiri Metsässä thumb *'Leiri' - Sijaitsee syrjässä hiekkaisella alangolla niityllä. Leiri on hyvin suojassa tuulelta, mutta siihen on helppo hyökätä. *'Mäyrän hylkäämä pesä' - Tunneli joka oli aikoinaan mäyrän pesä. *'Rotko' - Syvä rotko joen maastossa, Jokiklaanin rajalla. Oppilaita kielletään menemästä tänne. *'Kaksijalkojen maatila' - Luoteessa Tuuliklaanin rajalla sijaitseva maatila. Korppitassu ja Ohra asuvat täällä. *'Näköalakivi' - Suuri kivi Tuuliklaanin rajalla, Nelipuuhun päin. Kiven päältä näkee hyvin, mitä nummilla tapahtuu. Järvellä thumb *'Leiri' - Sijaitsee loivassa rinteessä, piilossa katseilta. Tuuliklaani on hyvin suojassa tuulelta ja sateelta, mutta siihen on helppo hyökätä. *'Kuulammen virta' - Sijaitsee Myrskyklaanin ja Tuuliklaanin erottavan rajan tuntumassa, Tuuliklaanin puolella. *'Hevospaikka' - Sijaitsee Tuuliklaanin reviirillä, kaksijalkalan lähellä. *'Järvi' - Kaikkien neljän klaanin keskellä sijaitseva vesivyöhyke. Historia Erikoisseikkailut Moth Flight's Vision : Kirja tapahtuu Tuuliklaanissa, sillä Moth Flight asuu Tuuliklaanissa. : Tuuliklaani mainitaan kun Kirkas Taivas syyttää Tuuliklaania Taivasklaanin riistan varastamisesta. Pitkätähden kosto Keltahampaan salaisuus Väärätähden lupaus : Kun Vääräpentu haluaa mennä Kuukivelle, hän tietää että hänen täytyy ylittää Tuuliklaanin reviiri. Tuuliklaanin reviirillä hän haistaa Okrahännän sekä toisen kissan vieraan hajun. Vääräpentu ajattelee Okrahännän olevan Raetähden antamalla tehtävällä ja jatkaa matkaa. Sinitähden tarina :Myrskyklaani hyökkää Tuuliklaaniin tuhoamaan rohdosvarastoja. Tulitähden tehtävä Vatukkatähden myrsky Tigerheart's Shadow Klaanien synty Path of Stars The Prophecies Begin Villiin luontoon Tuli ja jää :Harmaaraita ja Tulisydän hakevat karkoitetun Tuuliklaanin takaisin. Salaisuuksien metsä Myrsky nousee Vaarallinen polku Pimeyden hetki Uusi profetia Keskiyö Kuunnousu Aamunkoi Tähtiyö Iltahämärä Auringonlasku Kolmikon mahti Näkö Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys :Tuuliklaani hyökkää Yksitähden johdolla Myrskyklaanin leiriin yöllä, kun klaani on nukkumassa. He ovat käyttäneet vanhaa ketunpesää useamman kuun ajan. Kun Tuuliklaani perääntyy, Tulitähti lähettää partion seuraamaan sitä. Pilvihäntä huomaa klaanin jakautuneen kolmeen partioon. Tulitähti lähettää kolme partiota, joiden jokaisen kimppuun käy Tuuliklaanin kissoja. Kaiken lisäksi Jokiklaani auttaa Tuuliklaania. Paatsamatassun haettua Varjoklaani apuun, kuu peittää auringon ja taistelu keskeytyy. Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Darkest Night River of Fire Novellit Paatsamalehden tarina : Kun Paatsamalehti tappoi Saarniturkin, hän seurasi häntä Tuuliklaanin rajalle ja loikkasi pahaa-aavistamattoman kollin kimppuun. Usvatähden enne : Tuuliklaani mainitaan useita kertoja, kun Usvajalka ja Perhonsiipi joutuvat ylittämään Tuuliklaanin reviirin päästääkseen Kuulammelle. Heidän matkatessaan he törmäävät vihaiseen partioon. He osoittavat myötätuntoa Leoparditähden kuolemasta ja lupaavat kertoa asiasta Yksitähdelle päästyään leiriin. : Sorajalka ylittää Tuuliklaanin rajan metsästäessään ja partio, jonka kärjessä on Muurahaiskarva, saapuu paikalle ja syyttää häntä rajan ylittämisestä ja riistavarkaudesta. Muurahaiskarvan niskakarvat nousevat ja hän hymähtää ivallisesti Sorajalan anteeksipyynnölle, huomauttaen jokiklaanilaisten laihoista olemuksista. Saarnijalka astuu eteenpäin ja kertoo kuulleensa Leoparditähden kuolemasta ja olevansa pahoillaan, mutta vaatii saada tietää, miksi Usvatähti sallii kissojensa kulkea Tuuliklaanin alueella. Pilvitähden taival Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Dovewing's Silence Mapleshade's Vengeance Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet Cats of the Clans Klaanien laki Battles of the Clans Ravenpaw's Path A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Graystripe's Adventure Soturin paluu Lyhyttarinat After Sunset: We Need to Talk Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar Warriors App Merkittävät asemat Päälliköt :Lista päälliköistä Varapäälliköt :Lista varapäälliköistä Parantajakissat :Lista parantajista Triviaa Kiinnostavaa tietoa * Harmaa Siipi nimesi Tuuliklaanin ja oli ensimmäinen klaani, joka nimettiin. Tekijöiden lausuntoja * Usealla tuuliklaanilaisella on mahdollisesti lyhyt turkki. Lähteet ja sitaatit en:WindClande:WindClanes:Clan del Vientoru:Племя Ветраfr:Clan du Ventnl:WindClancs:Větrný klanlt:Vėjo klano katėspl:Klan Wiatru Luokka:Kissaryhmät ja klaanit